Alakazam
Alakazam (Japanese: フーディン Fuudin) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Alakazam is a human-like Pokémon. It is colored yellow and brown, and it has some fox-like features. It is also carrying two spoons, which it uses to fight with strong telekinetic powers. Like Kadabra, Alakazam's gender can be identified by the length of its mustache. Natural abilities Alakazam will have the same ability it had when it was a Kadabra. Synchronize transfers a status effect to an opponent if Alakazam gets a status effect. Inner Focus prevents Alakazam from flinching. Alakazam is known as one of the smartest Pokémon. It has an IQ of 5,000 and has the brain of a supercomputer. It can remember every battle it has ever fought in. Evolution Alakazam is the final form of Abra. Kadabra only evolves into Alakazam through trade. Alakazam can further evolve into Mega Alakazam using its Alakazite. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Kadabra |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Kadabra |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Kadabra |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Kadabra |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Kadabra |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Kadabra |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Kadabra |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Kadabra |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Kadabra |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Kadabra |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Kadabra (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Kadabra |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its brain can outperform a super-computer. Its intelligence quotient is said to be 5,000. |yellow=A Pokémon that can memorize anything. It never forgets what it learns -- that's why this Pokémon is smart. |gold=Closing both its eyes heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes. |silver=Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything. |crystal=It has an IQ of 5000. It calculates many things in order to gain the edge in every battle. |ruby=Alakazam's brain continually grows, making its head far too heavy to support with its neck. This Pokémon holds its head up using its psychokinetic power instead. |sapphire=Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world. |emerald=While it has strong psychic abilities and high intelligence, an Alakazam's muscles are very weak. It uses psychic power to move its body. |firered=It does not like physical attacks very much. Instead, it freely uses extra-sensory powers to defeat foes. |leafgreen=Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its IQ (intelligence quotient) is said to be around 5,000. |diamond=Its superb memory lets it recall everything it has experienced from birth. Its IQ exceeds 5,000. |pearl=Its highly developed brain is on par with a supercomputer. It can use all forms of psychic abilities. |platinum=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |heartgold=Closing both its eyes heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes. |soulsilver=Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything. |black=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |white=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |black 2=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |white 2=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |x=Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything. |y=Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its IQ (intelligence quotient) is said to be around 5,000. |or = Alakazam's brain continually grows, making its head far to heavy to support with its neck. This Pokémon holds its head up using its psychokinetic power instead. |as = Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world.}} Stats Alakazam= |-| Mega Alakazam= Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |rbspr = RB 065 front.png |yspr = Y 065 front.png |grnspr = GR 065 front.png |gldspr = G 065 front.png |slvspr = S 065 front.png |cryspr = C 065 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 065 front.png |emeraldspr = E 065 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 065 front.png |dpspr = DP 065 front.png |dpsprf = DP 065f front.png |ptspr = Pt 065 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 065f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 065 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 065f front.png |bwspr = Alakazam BW.gif |xyspr = Alakazam XY.gif |xysprf = Alakazam Female XY.gif |xysprs = Alakazam Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs = Alakazam Female Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Alakazam XY.gif |orassprf = Alakazam Female XY.gif |orassprs = Alakazam Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs = Alakazam Female Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Alakazam Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Alakazam Back Shiny XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Alakazam appeared in anime under the ownership of Luana. *Giant Alakazam *Eusine's Alakazam *Anabel's Alakazam *Luana's Alakazam *Rudy's Alakazam *Alex Davis' Alakazam *Vito's Alakazam *Kenny's Alakazam Trivia *Mega Alakazam, like Mega Gengar, gets shorter when it Mega Evolves. **Mega Alakazam is shorter than Kadabra. Etymology Alakazam is based on a magician's famous magic words: "Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam". Its Japanese name, Foodin, is likely a "Japanised" version of the famous magician Harry Houdini, as the Japanese do not differentiate between fu and'' hu''. Gallery 065Alakazam_OS_anime.png 065Alakazam_AG_anime.png 065Alakazam-Mega XY anime.png 065Alakazam_Dream.png 065Alakazam_Mega_Dream.png 065Alakazam_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 065Alakazam_Pokemon_Stadium.png 065Alakazam_Pokemon_Conquest.png Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon